I Couldn't Be Happier
by shadowx n shadex
Summary: Chloe is in love with Beca, but she overhears something that could break her. Rated T just in case. Yes, this is a Bechloe. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are always welcome! Please review!


Yes, this is a Bechloe, and no, I do not own Pitch Perfect. Just saying that to all you people out there.

Reviews are welcome!

**I Couldn't Be Happier**

Aubrey was getting tired of watching Chloe pace in circles in front of the TV.

"Chloe, for the umpteenth time in the past 30 minutes, could you please stop pacing!" Aubrey almost begged Chloe.

"But Bree, I can't! I mean, this could mean life or death or-"

Aubrey shook her head. "Oh man," she chuckled, "You've got it bad for the hobbit, don't you." Aubrey regularly teased Chloe about her obvious crush on the one and only Beca Mitchell.

"Bree! Don't do that! This is important to me!" Chloe complained.

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh. Chloe had been flirting with Beca ever since Beca joined the Bellas-no wait, scratch that. Chloe had been flirting with Beca ever since they met at the activities fair. Aubrey had no idea what her best friend saw in the hobbit, but it didn't matter too much. As long as shorty made Chloe happy, Aubrey was willing to tolerate Beca for Chloe's sake-even if Oompa loompa drove her nuts.

"Come on Chloe, please! Why don't we talk it out, instead of wearing a hole in the floor? Or better yet, why don't you go find Beca and just tell of your feelings!"

"But Bree, she might not like me back! What if my feelings aren't reciprocated? Then what will I do?"

"Same thing as everyone else, move on with life."

"Bree!"

Aubrey sighed. A nervous Chloe was a pain in the butt to deal with because the conversations always went in circles. "Fine Chloe! So help me God, I will personally drag you over to Beca's and either you or I will tell her of this toner of yours! Do you understand me!"

Chloe stared at Aubrey with wide eyes. "Yes, Bree," she said softly, not wanting to bring more of Bree's ire upon herself.

10 minutes later, Aubrey was half-dragging, half-leading Chloe out of their apartment, in search of Beca Mitchell.

Beca was walking to her dorm, having just finished her shift at the radio station, when she heard someone shout her name. She turned to see Jesse chasing her. 'Oh brother,' she mentally sighed. Jesse was a good friend and all, and he kept pursuing her, but… Beca wasn't into him. She was into this smokin' hot redhead, who would probably not ever return her feelings.

"Hello Jesse," Beca coolly greeted the young man.

"Hey Beca, I noticed you seemed rather down today, so I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help," Jesse, ever the gentleman, offered. Beca sighed. Earlier today, she saw Chloe talking to a guy, who seemed to be asking her out. While it appeared Chloe said no, Beca still wasn't sure that Chloe was gay. 'I mean,' Beca thought, 'Chloe Beale is an awesome person who everyone love. She's probably got admirers lined up around the block, so to speak. No way would she go after me.' As one could see, Beca was resigned to Chloe never returning her feelings of love.

"I'm fine Jesse." Beca and Jesse walked over to the tree they regularly hung out under, and sat down.

"Are you sure. Because today you were colder to me than you've ever been-"

"Well jeez, I'm sorry Jesse, but the world does not revolve around you!" Beca snapped. Jesse recoiled as if she struck him.

"Just cuz' you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can strike out at anyone," Jesse replied, hurt.

"Jesse, sweetie," Beca began sarcastically. "When someone says I'm fine-"

"That means they're not really fine, but are broken up on the inside." Beca glared at Jesse for interrupting her.

"As I was saying, when someone says I'm fine, they mean please leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it," Beca finished.

Jesse stared at her for a minute, before saying, "I guess I'm an idiot. Not because of not getting the hint or anything, but because it was obvious to me, yet I did my best not to acknowledge it, in hopes that you would one day wake up and realize that you like me-like in the movies."

Beca just stared at him. "Real life is not a movie, Jesse. And you're point is?"

Jesse smiled sadly at her. "Beca… It's obvious that you like someone. And it's equally obvious that that someone is not me. So what I'm trying to say is, go after that person, and don't let them go. And if you need practice asking them out, then I'm here for you."

Beca stared at Jesse, and gave him a genuine smile for the first time in their acquaintance/friendship. "Thanks Jesse, that means a lot to me. I'm sorry for snapping, and yeah, maybe we could talk about it."

"So you'll take me up on my offer?" Jesse smiled his boyish grin.

"…Maybe… Ok, yeah." Beca said half reluctantly.

"Ok, so go for it! Practice asking this person out!" Jesse invited Beca, trying to be a good sport.

"Ok, here it goes. 'Hey, can I talk to you? You see, I have this crush on you, and was wondering if you, uhh, like me back'," Beca's face went bright red. Jesse gave her the 'keep going' look. So Beca ploughed on.

"So you see, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, on a date."

Jesse grinned at her. "With that kind of asking, of course anyone would agree to go with you." Beca groaned, before burying her face in her arms, wishing the ground could swallow her up.

Unknown to both Beca and Jesse, Chloe and Aubrey had just walked up behind them, and had witnessed what they thought was Beca asking Jesse out. Chloe gasped, before turning and running away, heartbroken, tears running down her face. Aubrey glared at Beca, silently vowing to kill Beca later, before turning after her best friend to comfort her.

Three hours after the wrenched overheard conversation, Aubrey was still trying to calm down the hysterical, sobbing Chloe. Aubrey was trying not to go find Beca and murder the DJ. Aubrey was furious with Beca for breaking –albeit unknowingly- Chloe's heart.

"Hey, it's going to be alright Chloe. Remember the girl in grade 10. She didn't like you and you got back on your feet then, so you can do now." Aubrey knew that it was just a matter of time before Chloe was back to the perky/peppy cheerful girl that all knew. It would just take longer, that's all.

"B-b-but B-bree. I didn't love her, not like I love B-beca. And I knew that she didn't like me b-back. With B-beca, I at least had some hope in love." Aubrey sighed, and resisted the urge to bang her head on the wall. If Chloe didn't need her, then Beca would surely be dead by now- at Aubrey's hands of course.

"Oh why B-bree, why? Why does she have to l-like _Jesse_!" Chloe sobbed. Aubrey resisted the urge to curse Beca the high heavens. She too, though wondered why things went the way it did. She could swear that Beca liked Chloe, based off of her interactions with Chloe during Bellas rehersals.

Aubrey went to grab another tissue box, when she heard a knock on the door. Aubrey went to open the door, and lo and behold! There was the person who caused heartbreak to her best friend- Beca _friggin_ Mitchell.

"Hey Aubrey, can I come in?"

Practicing on Jesse had given Beca a boost and the confidence to ask Chloe out for real. She went over to her apartment, hoping to asked Chloe out before her courage ran out.

Beca had knocked on the door, ready to see a happy Chloe, but instead got Aubrey. She asked to come in, but instead, Aubrey glared at Beca.

And Beca had no idea why was glaring at her. Before, when Aubrey glared at her, there was usually a reason. And also, never had her glares been this fierce before. It made Beca realize that she got the light glare whenever she pissed off Aubrey during practices. No Aubrey was glaring at her like no tomorrow.

Aubrey opened her mouth, and then shut it, her fury obviously too much for her to comprehend into words. And then she spoke.

"Beca Mitchell," Aubrey hissed at her. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

Beca stared at Aubrey in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Aubrey's eyes widened, her obvious anger at Beca growing, "Asking Jesse out like you did today! You _know_ that Chloe likes you! And you have the audacity to come over here and try to parade it in front of her! And-"

"Whoa, wait what? Chloe likes me?" Beca whispered in disbelief. And then she began laughing.

Aubrey looked like she was going to hit Beca, so Beca stopped, and quickly tried to pacify the situation. "Aubrey, please, listen! I don't like Jesse! I was just using him as my lab rat! You know, as practice for who I really want to ask out-Chloe! Please Aubrey, believe me!"

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Wait, you were _practicing_ asking Chloe out-on _Jesse?_"

Beca nodded yes, looking nervous.

Aubrey stared at her, and then, "Ok, you can come in. You better cheer Chloe up, cuz that's your job now." Aubrey tried to leave, when Beca turned and asked, "How did you know that I 'asked Jesse out' today?"

Aubrey just smiled and told her to ask Chloe after she got a date with the redhead. Aubrey then left, leaving Beca faintly confused.

Beca searched the apartment until she found Chloe- which wasn't that hard, considering all she had to do was follow the sound of Chloe's sobs. From the whole conversation she had with Aubrey, it was starting to make sense to Beca. Chloe had overheard her practicing on Jesse, and Aubrey was livid on behalf of her best friend. Which made some sense to Beca.

Beca found Chloe sobbing curled up in a ball on her bed. Beca's heart went out to the older girl.

Beca walked over, grabbing a tissue on the way. She wrapped her arms around Chloe, comforting her.

"Aubrey-" she stopped. Maybe because she realized that that the person hugging her wasn't her best friend. Chloe turned around and saw made eye contact with Beca. Beca smiled softly at her, whispering "Hey."

Chloe looked like she was going to yell at Beca, so Beca begged Chloe, "Chloe please, let me explain. I wasn't asking Jesse out earlier on the quad today. He was my lab rat. I was practicing on him for someone else."

Beca was surprised that she got all that out without stuttering. But then again, what wonders a sobbing Chloe Beale in your arms will do for you.

"Then who were you practicing for?" Chloe softly whispered, looked scared to find out.

Beca smiled, "You silly goose. I was practicing for you. Chloe, I really like you. Will you go out on a date with me?"

Chloe's eyes widened, and then she smiled. A huge Chloe Beale smile that lit up not only the room but Beca's world.

And she said, "Yes."

They talked after, and together they got each other's side of the story. Neither had felt so happy before.

When Aubrey came over, the tree of them talked, with Beca and Chloe teasing Aubrey about them being together.

Beca stayed over that night sleeping in Chloe's bed.

When Chloe woke up late in the night, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Beca Mitchell in her arms. Her last though before she went back to sleep was 'I couldn't be happier'.


End file.
